


Ice Bucket

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma convinces Regina to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, and then makes it worth her while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Bucket

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU. After Neverland Pan’s Curse and 3B don’t happen and they settle back into Storybrooke as mayor and sheriff and townsfolk.
> 
> Here at last is the reward for SWEN for winning the AfterEllen Femslash Madness Tournament.

“I’m Sheriff Emma Swan doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, and I nominate David Nolan, Mary Margaret Blanchard, and Mayor Regina Mills!”

At the loud proclamation, Regina looked out her office window to see the blonde standing under her precious apple tree emptying a container of water on herself to the cheers of a crowd of schoolchildren who had come for a town government tour. This time she didn’t have a chainsaw, but the mayor was downstairs just as quickly as she had been on that occasion and run-walking across the grass with as much dignity as she could muster.

“Sheriff Swan, do you mind telling me why you’ve poured a bucket of water and ice over your head on the lawn of City Hall?” she demanded, as politely as she could through gritted teeth, for she didn’t want to make a scene.

“It’s for charity, Madam Mayor,” Emma said as she pushed her sopping hair back from her face. “It raises awareness of Lou Gehrig’s disease and money for research.”

Regina was incredulous. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. What kind of idiot would do such a thing?”

“Well, you.” At her murderous look, Emma hastened to explain. “Once you’re nominated you’re expected to follow through within 24 hours.”

“Sheriff, can I speak to you privately?” Irritatingly, despite being furious Regina was finding it rather difficult not to let her eyes roam over the blonde’s form, as the undershirt she insisted on wearing as outerwear was clinging to her impossibly more than its usual tight fit.

Once they were safely around the corner of the building, the mayor demanded, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Come on, Regina, it’s a fun way to do some good in the world. Don’t be a killjoy,” she insisted, putting her hands on her hips in irritation. This drew her shoulders back and pulled the mayor’s eyes inexorably to where the sheriff’s nipples were visibly hard from the cold even through her clothing.

“Hey, don’t look,” the blonde protested. “I’m all-“

The older woman scoffed to deflect from the fact that she’d been caught with her eyes wandering. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. After all, your nipples become erect at the drop of a hat, Miss Swan.”

Emma blinked. “You seem to know a lot about my breasts.”

“I’m observant,” Regina insisted. “Erect nipples draw the eye.”

“I suppose we’ll find out when you’re the one dripping wet,” Emma challenged.

The tour guide was leading the children this way now, so the mayor leaned in close to Emma’s cold, damp ear and hissed, “Are you saying you want me dripping wet with erect nipples, Sheriff?” Then she strode off purposefully, smirking to herself at the way the savior sputtered behind her. It served the blonde right, because the suggestion was completely ridiculous. She also swayed her hips more than was strictly necessary, because knew how distracted Emma got watching her walk away.

**

Sheriff Swan proceeded to make every effort to cajole her, telling her at Granny’s the next morning that the stunt really wasn’t all that cold. “It certainly looked cold from where I was standing, dear,” she retorted, deliberately flicking her eyes down to the blonde’s nipples, which were, in fact, hard again. Then once more she left her there, jaw opening and closing and no sound coming out.

**

Emma hung back after the budget meeting in the afternoon, leaning on the doorframe. “You know,” she said conversationally, “It would be good for your image to publicly do something like this. Show people that you’ve changed. And that you won’t melt when a bucket of water is thrown on you.”

Regina bristled. “Of course I’ve changed. And I don’t appreciate your implication.”

“I’m kidding, Regina. But lots of people haven’t seen the other side of you.” There was something intimate in the blonde’s tone, something almost like care.

“People seeing all sides of me with vivid clarity is precisely what’s unappealing about this stupid stunt, Miss Swan,” the mayor deflected as she bent all the way over to unplug the projector. Hearing a thud, she turned to see that Emma had leaned to peer at her around the conference table and fallen out of the doorframe, catching herself with a hand on the wall. Regina smirked.

**

The 24-hour window in which she was allegedly expected to publicly humiliate herself came and went. The two idiots, of course, went through with it, and the queen took a certain amount of pleasure in seeing her former enemy looking like a drowned rat and hearing her oh-so-brave husband squeal like a child.

On the third day, Emma got only half way through suggesting that Henry would somehow benefit before falling silent at the mayor’s look of sheer loathing that she’d use their _son_ to try to manipulate her.

“I’m sorry, I just- I thought we could do something good together sometime when there wasn’t a crisis.” She shrugged. “Team Moms, you know?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Emma gave her a small smile. “I heard Henry call us that after we got back from Neverland.”

Regina felt her expression soften at the mention of their son’s incessant need to give everything a title. “Of course he did.”

The sheriff took a deep breath. “Look, Regina, I’m not going to keep pushing on this. Obviously it’s your decision. I will tell you that it’s a little uncomfortable, but it’s over fast, and then you can warm up, and it’s for a good cause.”

“What cause is possibly served by having my clothing plastered to my body, clinging to my every curve?” the queen demanded, unwilling to budge.

“She says while wearing slacks that cling obscenely to her thighs and the straining button of everlasting promise,” the blonde sassed, gesturing at where the mayor’s shirt was in fact quite taut across her chest.

Regina blinked. She hadn’t expected Emma to tease back. The blonde had always before been floored by her double entendres. “My clothing is perfectly acceptable,” she insisted.

“Yes, if your goal is to be an orgasm donor,” the sheriff deadpanned.

Feeling her cheeks heating, the queen attempted to change the subject. “My body is not for public consumption.”

“You made me _fall over_ with your magical ass,” Emma pointed out. “On purpose.”

The older woman raised an eyebrow. “It’s not my fault if you can’t control your urges. And, you’ll note, that was in private.”

“So your body is available for _private_ consumption?” Emma pressed the point.

“Are you saying you want to consume me?” she shot back.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“Neither did you,” the blonde insisted.

They stared each other down for a long moment, the tension racing over Regina’s skin. She could actually feel her own nipples tightening from how deliciously charged the moment was, but unlike her conversational sparring partner she had the sense to wear clothing in which such things did not show.

“I’ll make you a deal, Regina,” the sheriff said at last. “You do the challenge, and I will personally be on hand to warm you up.”

The queen gave a small, elegant snort. “That’s quite presumptuous of you, dear. Why should _you_ be an incentive?”

“You’ve been eyefucking me since the day we met, and trying to get me to come in my pants for days. I don’t know why you’ve kicked it into high gear all of a sudden, but spare me the shocked act.” A beat. “Unless you’re afraid.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “You can’t possibly think that will work. I’m not twelve.”

“That’s good, because someone with a body like yours has nothing to be afraid of. Frankly, half the town already has you in the spank bank and the other half is too afraid of you. There’s literally nothing to lose, and, again, I’ll make it worth your while.” Their eyes locked again, and Emma’s habit of licking her lips suddenly made the mayor tingle. It had been so long since she’d been touched. She and the savior had had this crackling tension for so long. And now, there was even some trust to leaven it.

“Very well.”

**

 “Remind me how this works,” Regina demanded more than asked as the sheriff brought her the prepared container of ice water. That such a crowd had gathered to see her make a fool of herself was doing nothing for her mood.

“Don’t tell me Her Royal Highness has stage fright,” Emma teased.

The queen scoffed. “Hardly. But the details of this absurdity are beneath me.”

“You say what you’re doing, nominate some more people, and pour the bucket,” the blonde explained dryly. “It’s not hard. Ordinarily you’re supposed put a video up on the internet, but in that the rest of the world doesn’t know Storybrooke exists, we’ve all been skipping that part.”

“Fine,” the mayor sighed. “Give me the damn bucket. Is the rabble ready?”

“Waiting with bated breath, Your Majesty,” the savior sassed.

The queen turned to the gathered townsfolk and raised her voice.  “I, Regina Mills, hereby take the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, and further,” she added with the sort of evil smile she didn’t get to use very often anymore, “I nominate Rumpelstiltskin, Captain Hook, and the Blue Fairy.” And then, proclamation complete, she poured.

It was brutally cold, so painful and shocking to the system that it literally took her breath away. Unwilling to show weakness before this lot, she gritted her teeth through it for what felt like an eternity until, unexpectedly, the sheriff wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her.

 “Come on, Madam Mayor,” Emma hummed in her ear, almost brushing it with her lips as she spoke, and the proximity set off a little spark of warmth in Regina’s chest as she allowed herself to be guided, shivering, into the restroom on the ground floor of City Hall.

 “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes,” the sheriff said after locking the door behind them. “I have a duffel of dry clothes,” she began, then at the mayor’s startled look explained. “Henry let me in. Or,” and she looked the mayor straight in the eye, “I can show you that good time we discussed.”

To be asked, truly asked, to have her comfort take precedence over someone else’s desire, hit Regina hard in the chest and she absolutely _had_ to have this woman right this second, dropping the towel in her haste to tangle both hands in blonde hair and press their mouths together. Emma groaned low in her throat and kissed her eagerly back, lips meeting, melding, mapping each others’ contours.

The blonde was the first to deepen the kiss, brushing her tongue across the mayor’s lips, and she readily met the caress with her own. The savior also embraced her, and the touch against her chilly clothing made her shiver half with cold and half with desire.

 “I was supposed to be warming you up,” the sheriff hummed, bringing her hands up to begin unbuttoning the sodden dress shirt, trailing kisses that felt like fire on cold flesh down over Regina’s chin, jaw, neck, and across her shoulder as it was bared.  Very soon the queen found herself shirtless, uncertain if the warmth was just the absence of cold fabric or the rising heat between them.

Emma brought her hands up to cup Regina’s breasts as soon as she dropped the shirt to the floor, murmuring, “Padded bra. Definitely solves the nipple problem.”

“You might try it,” the mayor teased.

“Only if you promise not to stop checking me out,” the sheriff teased right back.

The savior slid her hands around the queen’s ribs to her back as she went on kissing, kissing, down her collar bone and across her sternum until suddenly the older woman found her bra unhooked and being guided down her arms and off and she was completely topless, nipples taut from cold. But Emma’s hot, hot mouth was right there to warm them, swirling her tongue and then sucking and it felt so, so good that Regina moaned uncontrollably.

"Feeling warm yet?" Emma asked, her voice somewhat muffled by the nipple in her mouth, as stiff from the attention now as it had been from the cold.

"Somewhat. I’m still rather chilly, however," the mayor answered with a little seductive mock-pout. "Why did I let you talk me into doing that ridiculous stunt?"

"You’re a public figure and you have a responsibility to raise awareness," the blonde murmured. "I promised to make it worth your while, and I will," she added, kissing her way lower, leaving so, so much heat on icy skin in her wake.

Sinking to her knees, the savior looked up to meet the queen’s eyes once more, her face questioning as she traced the fastening of mayoral slacks with a single fingertip.

“Yes,” the older woman breathed, and Emma was in motion again, peeling her sodden pants down, struggling a bit as they clung unpleasantly to her thighs. Once Regina had stepped out of them, the blonde just rested warm hands on her thighs for a moment, looking up at her. Then she leaned in to press a soft kiss between her thighs, and as her hips twitched toward Emma’s mouth the queen could feel that her panties were wet too, partially from the bucket but mostly with hotter, slicker moisture.

The sheriff made quick work of the last barrier between them, nearly as eager as the mayor, and they both sighed at the first contact of her mouth. Emma started out with long, slow strokes, up, around, her tongue soft and flat, her lips open wide and pressed against Regina’s cunt as if she was trying to make out with it.

After long moments of this, the savior’s touch gradually became firmer and more focused, flicking and swirling her tongue against her clit. The older woman found herself hissing, “Yes,” because she’d be damned if the blonde wasn’t ridiculously good at this, so attentive and intensive, matching her touches so well to he escalating need.

When the savior reached to haul one thigh over her shoulder, Regina’s hips twitched hard against her eager mouth as she clutched at the back of her head to keep her close. She wanted so badly to move, to fuck her face, but didn’t want to risk losing the contact with an injudicious movement, so instead she demanded, “More. Fuck me.”

Emma moaned into the slick flesh at her mouth and began licking ravenously, as if she’d die if her mouth lost contact for even a second. Regina felt two fingers slicking through her wetness and then pushing into her, and god it felt good to have her inside.

The sheriff began sucking the queen’s clit in and out past her lips, and she could barely marvel that the blonde was doing the exact right thing that drove her wild as she was tossed around on an ocean of sensation, waves of pleasure rolling over her one after another as she was fucked and tasted so well. In that moment, Regina’s cunt was a finely-tuned instrument and Emma was a virtuoso, her eating nearly desperate now, as if she needed Regina’s orgasm just as much.

There it was, low in her gut, the beginnings of the orgasm, and she hovered deliciously on the edge for an achingly wonderful moment before coming hard.

As the older woman’s body thrummed with aftershocks, she realized that Emma was holding her up. She’d guided the queen’s other leg back to the floor, but both legs were trembling so hard that the blonde was using her considerable upper body strength to keep the mayor upright.

The savior was actually strong enough to hold her up, and the contrast of this with the gentle kisses she was pressing to her hipbone was suddenly everything Regina ever wanted and she was reaching down to cup Emma’s jaw in both hands and urge her upward. Their kiss was hungrier this time, Regina overwhelmed by a need to explore Emma’s tongue-palate-teeth.

The blonde responded in kind and their contact quickly became intense as the queen walked her backwards until she could pin her against the wall with one thigh pressed firmly between hers. They stayed there for long moments, humming and groaning into one another’s mouths, sucking on tongues and biting lips as Regina rocked her hips firmly against the sheriff.  

But the older woman needed more, and soon her hands were pulling at Emma’s tank top, digging hungry fingertips into her sides before pulling it up and off. Next Regina made quick work of the savior’s bra before twisting her body to greedily mouth a nipple while still thrusting her hips steadily, clutching at the fastenings of her skin-tight jeans at the same time.

Once she had them opened, her hand was inside the blonde’s underwear in an instant, too impatient to wait, and Emma was wet-wet-wet and only too happy to be touched from the sound it pulled from her throat. Kissing back up again, Regina latched her mouth onto the savior’s throat, sucking, biting, not caring if she left marks as her fingers slid steady strokes over the blonde’s clit and Emma’s hips reached to meet her.

“God, Regina, fuck me,” Emma pleaded, her hands falling to her own pants and underwear and shoving at them mostly ineffectively. The queen stopped her fingering to yank the blonde’s pants down forcefully. She was silently pleased that the sheriff was wearing boots that zipped rather than laced as she pulled one leg completely free. Then she stood, leaving the pants hanging forlornly on one leg as she grabbed Emma’s knee to wrap the other around her hip and brought her fingers back to where she was slick.

The mayor was inside in no time, drawing a hissed “Yes!” from the savior’s throat. She fucked Emma steadily, intensely, her thumb stroking a counterpoint against her clit, loving the way her breathing quickened and she began to almost whimper as she got closer.

“Fuck, so good Regina. Don’t stop,” she insisted, and the queen of course had no intention of it, working her up and up, reading her responses, giving her more and more and more until she went rigid, her already-choked cry brought up short when her head smacked against the tile.

Without thinking too much about it, the queen had cupped the back of her head to protect it, tangling fingers in blonde hair and pressing soft kisses to Emma’s chin, cheeks, nose as her still-slick hand traced aimless circles on the firm thigh draped over her hip.

“Okay so we need to be doing that all the goddamn time,” Emma said finally, and Regina couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh?”

“Uh, yeah. ‘Cause, your pussy and your fingers, and yeah. All the time.”

The queen laughed again, this time more devious. “My dear Sheriff Swan, you have no idea what I'm capable of.”

“Show me,” Emma breathed in an instant, and Regina found that she could not wait to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @heyyouwiththeboobs for being a sounding board and cheerleader on this . . . and for the Wicked Witch joke.


End file.
